


An Unexpected Picnic

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 years before the game, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, M/M, Picnics, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: With Calamity Ganon defeated, there is nothing left for Link to do but ask Revali to dinner.Revalink Week Day 1 - First Date
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110
Collections: Revalink Week 2020





	An Unexpected Picnic

“I cannot believe that you, some Hylian knight, are asking me, a great Rito warrior, on a picnic,” Revali exclaimed, gesturing wildly and nearly knocking his wings into a tree branch.

He and Link were sitting near the entrance to Rito Village, watching the sun rise, as they often did now that Calamity Ganon had been eradicated. Zelda and the other Champions were likely still asleep at the Rito Stable. The blond had made the two of them a breakfast of salmon meuniere, and rolled his eyes.

‘I have to admit, I am surprised that the great Revali is embarrassed to have dinner with me,’ he signed, teasing the Rito.

“I am hardly embarrassed!” Revali clarified quickly. “I simply believe you to be below me.”

‘Then why do you bother getting up before dawn with me? There must be some sort of emotion behind those obnoxious feathers!’

Huffing loudly, the Rito crossed his arms. “My understanding is that our relationship is one of mutual hatred, thank you very much.”

Link, fully aware of the slight fluffing of his feathers giving away his blushing, shrugged and signed, ‘Alright. I suppose I will have to ask Mipha to join me tonight. The weather is much too nice to not be enjoyed.’ He stood, brushing off his trousers, and turned as if to walk back to the stable.

“Fine!” Revali blurted, trying to keep his expression one of annoyance and failing. “I suppose if you insist, I would be able to accompany you tonight.”

Nodding, Link shrugged and began the walk back to the Rito Stable. He had to prepare the food in addition to planning the perfect spot for their picnic. Mipha had promised to help with the food part, so the knight figured that he could work on finding the right location.

“Good morning!” Mipha greeted him as he approached the cooking pot she and Urbosa sat at.

‘Morning,’ Link responded cheerfully.

“How is Revali today?” Urbosa asked, winking at him.

‘Annoyed that I dared to ask him to dinner, but I think he is looking forward to it,’ Link explained. ‘I have so much to get ready.’

“I was thinking, I know Revali enjoys fish, so perhaps we could cook up a variety of seafood dishes for your picnic?” Mipha offered.

‘Sure. Do either of you know where it ought to be? I was thinking the shrine in Rito Village, but I know that would hardly be special for him.’

“How about up next to Vah Medoh?” Urbosa suggested. “I can imagine the Divine Beast would be a good location for a date.”

‘It is not quite a date,’ Link quickly corrected. ‘I doubt Revali would agree to one.’

“Say what you will, the two of you would be quite nice together.” The Gerudo laughed loudly, startling the stablehand nearby.

Rolling his eyes again, Link turned to Mipha and asked, ‘How about fish and mushroom skewer, crab stir-fry, and salmon risotto?’

“That could work. What are you planning for your desserts?”

‘Honeyed apple, maybe?’

“Hmm…” Mipha thought for a moment, then said, “I do believe that could work. We can start cooking a little after noon, that would give you plenty of time to climb up to Medoh.”

“Or you could ask Revali for a ride,” Urbosa teased, nudging the knight.

‘I sincerely doubt that would ever happen either, thank you very much.’

“Link!” Zelda called out as she walked up to the cooking pot. “Did Revali agree to the picnic?”

Sighing, Link nodded.

“How wonderful! I hope you enjoy yourselves. Speaking of, where is that Rito? He promised to help Daruk and I survey the nearby ruins.”

‘The entrance to the village,’ Link answered. ‘Do you think up next to Vah Medoh would be a good spot for our picnic?’

“Of course! Well, I will catch you later. Do not do anything too ridiculous, alright?” Zelda hurried off toward Rito Village.

* * *

Dinner was all made, and Link was climbing up the rock in the center of Rito Village, when Revali called out to him.

“Did you really think climbing would be the best way to the top of this?” the Rito asked, scoffing.

Link nodded, turning his head to smile at him.

“Do you want a ride?” Revali then asked, glancing down.

Somewhat surprised, Link nodded again.

“I’ll catch you, if you let go. Just do not drop the food, please.”

Taking a deep breath, Link pushed himself off of the rock face, twisting himself to face Revali. After grabbing onto the Rito’s shoulders, he leaned forward to mutter a soft “thank you,” to which Revali just huffed. They were up next to Vah Medoh a moment later, and he landed before letting Link down.

“What do you have for dinner?”

‘Hopefully something delicious. Mipha helped me.’ Link shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the rock.

Revali sat beside him, accepting the offered skewer. “Why would I have expected you to not need help.”

‘Hey now, I had to make sure everything was perfect.’ Link rolled his eyes, grabbing a skewer for himself.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to offend.”

They sat in silence, watching the sun set. Vah Medoh gleamed in the light, and Link stole a glance at Revali, only to catch him looking away quickly.

‘What do you think? Worth your time?’

“Hmm. I suppose so.”

Shrugging again, Link signed, ‘I would imagine you would prefer to not have bothered.’

“I never said that!” Revali exclaimed, fluffing up slightly.

Link smiled, and nudged him lightly.

“What? Besides, this is much preferable to having to deal with the others.”

‘Does that mean you want to do this again?’

“Of course.”

As if recognizing exactly what he said, Revali turned away, leaving Link to laugh.

The knight tapped his shoulder, getting him to turn back just enough to sign, ‘I would enjoy that.’

“I am certain you would.” Revali huffed again.

‘Then will you plan the next time?’

“If I must.”

‘It’s a date, then.’


End file.
